


День двадцать второй

by Edema



Category: Marvel Cinematic Univers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: Больно? Что ты знаешь о боли, Небула? Его не было там, его нет. Моя странная, молчаливая спутница на ближайшие тысячу световых лет. Микросхема сгоревшая, пазл заброшенный, проводов путаница сковала мозг. Разве можешь ты понимать меня, если он понимать не мог. Мы плывем в черноте вселенной, с каждым днем погружаясь в отчаяние и страх, я забыл все кроме этого имени и теперь лишь оно на моих губах...Написано на III тур в Сообщество StonyBingo: Конец - это только начало!Ключ: Пространство





	День двадцать второй

Небула сидит не шелохнувшись и только глазами следит за перемещениями Тони. Его движения замедленны, неторопливы, почти скупы. Он бережет жизненный ресурс, чтобы продержаться как можно дольше. Для создания из плоти и крови, лишенный своей защитной брони, он не просто силен, он нечеловечески силен, бесстрашен и упрям. 

Он умудряется существовать в замкнутом пространстве чужеродного для него корабля, будто всю свою жизнь только и делал, что дрейфовал сквозь мириады холодных звезд с попавшими под раздачу топливными элементами и женщиной, больше чем на половину состоящей из медных заплат, схем и путаницы проводов.

Надо отдать должное его гениальному уму: он смог то, чего не сделал бы никто другой. Тони выиграл сорок восемь часов летного времени, хотя это не сильно сократило расстояние «до ближайшей заправки, чтобы заполнить пустые баки». Да, Тони умеет говорить все эти нелепые, смешные слова, от которых отчаяние и неизбежность гибели, становятся менее ощутимыми. 

Он все еще придерживает одной рукой затянувшийся на теле шов, скорее по привычке, из человеческой предосторожности, а не от тянущей боли, которая сопровождала его движения в первые дни. 

Невозможно поверить, что он еще жив, невозможно понять, почему он делит свое существование на временные отрезки. Говорит свои постоянные «доброе утро» и «безмятежных снов» без привычных ему земных рассветов и закатов. Зовет Небулу «синей вреднючкой», если она отказывается демонстрировать встроенный механизм в сочленении ладони, и «мисс практичность с легкой примесью садизма», когда Небула без предупреждения срывает окровавленную повязку, чтобы убедиться, что его глубокая рана хорошо рубцуется, а инфекция сошла на «нет». 

Он отвлекает Небулу от тяжелых мыслей бесхитростной игрой, и запросто отдает ей победу в импровизированном соревновании, но все еще сражается с бесполезными программными дисплеями. 

И пишет голосовые сообщения. 

Каждый день. 

До тех пор пока не остается сил и он проваливается в небытие.  
Обычно Тони позволяет себе отключиться лишь на непродолжительный отрезок времени. Он спит неглубоко и тревожно, и только после этих никому не нужных записей, он засыпает с улыбкой на губах, потрескавшихся от отсутствия воды.

Небула могла бы уйти и не слушать весь этот бессвязный бред, но Тони первый кто за долгое время доверился ей, отдал в руки — созданные уничтожать — свою жизнь. И теперь Небула хочет лишь, чтобы в последние минуты своей жизни этот человек не остался один.

Тони мечется во сне и Небула подставляет ладонь, чтобы он мог уткнуться лбом и почувствовать защиту. Он шевелит губами, шепчет что-то порывисто, беспрестанно повторяя одно и то же. Небула склоняется к нему совсем близко, чтобы услышать. 

— Выбрось в корзину все, что я там наболтал... — он дышит тяжело, пытаясь вдохнуть почти отсутствующий воздух как можно глубже. — Это никому не нужно.

Небула протягивает Тони кислородную маску, давая возможность хотя бы немного подышать свободно. Он с благодарностью гладит ее ладонь.

— И ему тоже не нужно... Бог мой... я даже не знаю жив ли он...

Тони устало закрывает глаза, теперь он дышит ровно, и Небула может пока не беспокоиться. Она подходит к разбитому шлему, возле которого Тони проводит много времени, разговаривая с невидимым собеседником. Достать оттуда чип и раздавить в руках — дело двух секунд, но Небула не торопится.

— У него красивое имя, — говорит она. И ее голос звучит гулко, отталкиваясь от стен мертвого корабля, дрейфующего в открытом космосе. Они одни в этом замкнутом пространстве. Два собеседника, перед лицом вечности. И Тони впервые говорит вслух о том, о чем молчит вот уже много лет.

— Если бы только имя, — легкая улыбка касается его губ. — Жаль я не умею рисовать — ты бы увидела какие у него бывают синие глаза. Не просто голубые, и не прозрачные, как талая вода весной, — стон сожаления срывается с его губ. — Если бы ты только могла знать, что такое талая вода, и что такое океан на рассвете.

— Ты можешь мне рассказать, — Небула касается плеча Тони.

— Мальчишкой я видел его лицо на плакатах, я думал это невозможно. Но он пришел в этой ужасной коричневой, клетчатой рубашке, такой весь правильный, выглаженный, с идеальной стрижкой на пробор, все смотрели на воскресшего Капитана и, наверное, чувствовали себя причастными к чему-то великому, а я видел только его глаза. И все что мог — говорить колкости. Задирать и дразнить, как будто нам по четырнадцать и мы стоим друг против друга, сжав кулаки, на пыльной Бруклинской улице.

— Когда не можешь высказать свои чувства, чаще всего бьешь наотмашь.

— Я и бил, каждый раз как только появлялась возможность. Хотел быть круче, выше и сильнее, но мог только дотянуться до его волевого подбородка. Упирался взглядом в его губы и все. Капитан Америка говорил о планах и стратегиях, разбирал ошибки и отдавал приказы, а все что я мог — смотреть. И злиться. Какого черта вместо того, чтобы целоваться до беспамятства, эти губы гневно выговаривают мне, сжимаясь в узкую полоску. 

— Ты не сказал ему? 

— Не смог. Соперничество и язвительные насмешки не лучший повод для теплых отношений. Особенно, когда вы в одной команде. Когда все, что ты можешь, быть тем, кем был многие годы. 

— Кем?

— Гением, миллиардером, плейбоем, филантропом, — неистово перечисляет Тони. — К этому привыкли. И изменить это невозможно. А ты знаешь, что можешь больше, чем просто за все платить и хорошо при этом выглядеть. Ты можешь созидать, исправлять, строить новое, жить среди технологий будущего, улучшать все, что только возможно, от микроволновки до щита планетарного масштаба, но вот же какая ирония судьбы — тот, кто занимает все твои мысли, не расстается с записной книжкой и простым карандашом. И категорически отказывается от любого твоего предложения изменить его жизнь. 

Носит старую куртку. Возится в гараже с винтажным мотоциклом, только потому что тот напоминает ему о прошлом, которое он бережно хранит. Носится с ним, как койот с динамитной шашкой. И старательно избегает оставаться с тобой наедине.

Все также встает в шесть утра, заправляет узкую койку отточенными армейскими движениями и уходит в тренажерный зал, чтобы довести себя там до изнеможения. Хотя есть уйма других способов доставить своему телу удовольствие, или причинить боль, если это так необходимо. 

И однажды ты вспоминаешь, что зал этот принадлежит и тебе тоже, и нужно спуститься всего на несколько этажей, раз уже не спится, и солнце заливает твою одинокую спальню и не разобранную кровать. И ты даже надеваешь тренировочный костюм и вытаскиваешь на ринг удивленного тренера, а потом случайно поднимаешь глаза, утирая пот, который заливает лицо после изнурительной тренировки, и видишь это чудо.

— Чудо? — Небула смотрит на Тони с недоверием.

— Человека в майке, обтягивающей идеальное тело и сильные руки так, будто сейчас лопнет, а вместе с ней разлетится к чертям собачьим и твое терпение. И выдержка.

— К чертям собачьим? — переспрашивает Небула.

— То есть абсолютно... — поясняет Тони, как умеет. — Ты видишь выверенные, жесткие удары, силу и мощь, бешеную энергию, бьющую через край, и адреналин, направленный не туда. И все чего ты хочешь... бежать.

— Бежать? 

Тони кивает головой. 

— Если я скажу, ты можешь не понять.

— Я могу не понять, — соглашается Небула. 

— Я часто вижу один и тот же сон. Он приснился мне однажды, на ферме Клинта. Я видел его так явно: слышал шелест листвы, ощущал движение ветра. Видел перед собой бескрайнее поле, высокие колосья и волосы Стива, такие же солнечные, пшеничные. Его улыбку. Такую открытую и только для меня. И чувствовал его поцелуй. На краю пропасти. И страх сорваться вниз. И крепкие руки Стива, которые меня удержали. И безмерное счастье, которое переполняло меня до краев. Это стало наваждением. Неотступным желанием, последним на всю жизнь капризом, если хочешь. Я готов был сделать решительный шаг, но Стив был замкнут, чем-то растревожен, и мы только ссорились. 

Мои шутки становились все язвительнее и хлеще, а мои чувства все сильнее с каждым днем. Помирить нас могла только битва против общего врага. И короткие моменты передышки после боя. Да еще вечера, когда мы собирались все вместе, чтобы отпраздновать победу. 

— Разве Стив совсем ничего не понимал? Был равнодушен? 

— Нет. Я чувствовал его интерес ко мне, но только как к подлинному гению. Ощущал на себе его помощь и поддержку. В бою он постоянно прикрывал мою спину. Но всего лишь раз я видел не взгляд командира на свою боевую единицу, а тот самый бушующий, бескрайний синий океан. В котором было столько любви и тревоги, что я тут же все испортил дурацкой шуткой про поцелуй. Краска залила его лицо и Стива будто подменили.

Я делал все возможное, стремился завоевать его внимание и доверие, но жизнь не давала мне больше шанса, а все события последних лет оборачивались против меня.

— Стив не мог не чувствовать силу твоих переживаний.

— Он и прочувствовал ее сполна. Всю силу моих чувств. Гремучую смесь из любви, ненависти и обиды. Что может быть сильнее? И больнее. Мы дрались, вбивая друг в друга любовь и свои принципы, с которыми не смогли расстаться за все эти годы. И он ушел... оставив мне не только разбитые мечты... 

— Как ты смог жить после этого?

— Не знаю... Работал. 

— И так никогда не сказал ему? Почему?

— Пришел Танос, и все что я мог бы сказать ему — это позвать на помощь, но я даже это не смог сделать.

— Скажи сейчас. Это все что у него останется. 

— Где останется, Небула? 

— В пространстве, во времени. Оно умеет хранить все настоящее. Чувства, мысли, поступки. Я оставлю тебя на несколько минут.

Тони включает записывающее устройство. Голос его совсем слаб, но Тони Старк давно доказал, что он настоящий железный человек.

...сегодня двадцать первый день... Нет, двадцать второй. Знаешь, если бы не экзистенциальный ужас перед черной космической бездной я бы чувствовал себя сносно. Я обещал себе больше без фокусов, но надеялся, что этот последний провернуть сумею, только похоже... сам понимаешь... Кислорода до утра хватить должно, а там всё... 

Я прилягу всего на минутку... надо поспать. Просто знай, что когда я усну мне приснишься ты, Стив. Я буду счастлив, совершенно счастлив — ведь я буду с тобой. 

Всегда только с тобой... 

Небула отключает записывающее устройство. Усаживает Тони в центральное кресло на мостике никуда не плывущего корабля. И крепко обхватывает обеими руками израненный в бою с Таносом шлем Железного Человека.

Она не знает сколько лет еще будет биться ее механическое сердце, но точно знает, что бережно понесет в своих руках историю этой любви.


End file.
